Shinobi Meets Alchemist Rewritten
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: A group of Shinobi are sent out to find a couple of people, but these people are not ninja nor do they know that ninjas even exist, but they are in a great amount of danger and must be found before Orochimaru can find them... REWRITING!
1. Chapter 1

"**Shinobi meet Alchemist"**

**Chapter one**

**By: Awaii (Me)**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

A young female about 18 years of age slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, then sat up yawing and stretching in her bed. The adolescent woman had long blond hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Her hair style in the morning was a messy bun. Her eyes were droopy as though she was ready to just fall back in bed.

'_I hate mornings…why'd I have to go on this damn mission, I have no real talent…not to mention I'm not really a people person'_ the girl thought as she dragged herself out of her bed. She lived in a simple house, one bed, one room-well one everything. She didn't like to own a lot, hell the only things she said she needed was her dagger and her locket that she has had since she was a little girl

Her dagger and Locket were the only things she had left from her family. Her locket had a small picture of- well we can save that for another time. She didn't really like to talk about her family, she thought it was a personal thing, and no one else damn business. And her dagger was something she had inherited, that she-once again, didn't like talking about. Yep this girl was just a ray of sunshine…not really, she had no friends, most of the girls in her village hated her, thought she was 'Emo' or something like that. It was pretty much the same with guys.

She sighed and began to get dressed. She wore a black shirt, with a black net type thing under it, along with a pair of baggy ripped up jeans. Her choice of shoes were-what others called- 'skater shoes'

There was a sudden loud pound at her door, which scared the shit out of her and pretty much woke her up all the way.. "AWAII, YOUR LATE ON YOUR RENT AGAIN, YOU BETTER PAY OR YOU WONT HAVE A PLACE TO CALL YOUR OWN!"

Said female walked to the door and opened it. Staring at her was a very cranky, perverted old man. He had white hair and red markings on his face…it made him look like he was always crying blood, or at least that's what Awaii always thought. "Just give me one more day, I'm going on a big mission, and I'll have the money when I get back" She sighed

The man scanned Awaii up and down, "You know…heehee…there are other ways you can pay your rent…" he suggested with one of his normal creepy smiles, as though he were undressing her with his mind.

Awaii slapped the man in the face, "Forget about it Jiraiya, I said I'll have the money.."

Jiriaya rubbed his-now-red cheek, "You know your lucky I haven't kicked you out, if you weren't related to _him _then you would have been gone a long time ago"

"Don't talk about _him_, you have no right!" Awaii yelled, then ran past the old man towards the Kage tower.

'_Why would anyone talk about _him. _He means nothing to me…not after what he did to her_' Awaii thought as she ran towards the tower

"Is everyone here?" A man with dark brown, almost black, hair up in a spiky pony-tail, and a green vest on. He had a very lazy look on his face.

"Not yet, we are still waiting on 2 more people; Awaii-Lynne from here and Red Tora from Suna" A lady with long blonde hair pulled back in piggy tails, and big chest explained, as she looked down at the stacks of paper on her desk.

A blond haired guy shivered in the corner of the room, "That girl gives me the creeps…she's even more scarier than Sakura when you call her ugly…"

"Oh shut up Naruto, if Lady Tsunade says she needs to come, then she is gonna come," A man with brown spiky hair, and red upside-down triangles on his cheeks said. He had a large white dog by his side.

"Kiba's just saying that cause he likes her," the black haired guy yawned

"Shut up Shikamaru, I don't like her!" He yelled, turning a slight shade of red

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it began to open, all eyes went on the door to see who it was that was about to walk in. A girl with long red hair, and hazel eyes walked in. She was wearing a sand headband around her forehead, she had a pair of jean shorts and a shirt on

"Sorry I'm late," The girl apologized at she walked in bowing slightly, then closing the door behind her.

"That's okay, you haven't missed anything," Lady Tsunade said, "This is Red Tora. She is from Suna, and will be accompanying you guys on this mission, now introduce yourselves"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with a smile on his face, giving Red a slight wink

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru."

'_Great, I'm gonna be spending the next few days with these guys….just what I want to do. Gaara-sama said that this was suppose to be a very important mission, and he couldn't trust anyone from Sand except me…somehow I don't think he was telling me the truth.'_

Just then the office door swung open, slamming against the wall beside it. And there stood the last member of the group, Awaii-Lynne.

"Now that everyone is here, I can explain the mission." Tsunade sighed.

'_Great, I'm going on a mission with these people. Naruto the number one loud mouth, Shikamaru the number one lazy ass, Kiba the…well he smiles to much…and-wait, I don't know her….is she new?_' Awaii thought to herself.

"AWAII!" Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, making Awaii snap out of her thoughts, "Are you listening to me?"

"Not really..." She said under her breath, then realized what she had said. _'Shit!_'

Tsunade glared at her. "Pay attention, this is about **your** mission."

Awaii sighed, "Hai."

"Okay, as I was saying," She continued, a hint of annoyance in her tone, " I want the five of you to go to a place called 'Central.' There I want you to find two people and bring them here. Their names are Edward Elric, and Hissori Shiro, both of whom Orochimaru is after" She explained.

Awaiis' eyes widened at that name. She hated that man, he was the reason why everyone hated her so much. Awaii made a fist at her side, she clinched her fist so hard that her finger nails were digging into her skin, causing her to bleed a little. She didn't care, she was used to the pain. It was nothing like the pain that man put her through.

"So you want five people to go and get 2 people…Granny Tsunade, are you really that bored to were you gotta send all five of us?" Naruto complained.

"No Naruto, but you each have a talent needed on this mission. Shikamaru is needed to be the leader, because I know the rest of you are too dense to understand how to lead. Kiba and Akamaru are needed for there noses, they can easily smell any enemy out there. Awaii for her mind reading, she can tell if anyone really knows about the two you are looking for. Red for her fighting abilities, Gaara said that she is one of the strongest for her age."

'_For her age…she looks the same age as me…what does sand have really weak people now…?_' Awaii questioned to herself.

"Then what about me…why am I here?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't want to go on this mission…okay fine, you can stay here and baby-sit all the little kids with Iruka…."

"NO NO NO!! I'll be fine, I will fight and find these people before Kiba even gets there scent!" Naruto shouted throwing his fist in the air.

Awaii put her fingers up on her temple. '_We haven't even started this mission and he is already giving me a damn headache...'_

"Now that you understand the mission, you guys should leave…**now!**" Tsunade ordered them.

The five of them all disappeared out of the office, and appeared at the gates of Kohona.

'_I really don't want to do this mission….I would of rather stayed in my bed, or watched the clouds,_' Shikamaru thought.

Awaii heard his thoughts. She sighed, she knew this mission wasn't going to be a easy one, she just had a feeling that it wasn't. Besides she had other plans for this mission.

"Hey…I'm Red, what's your name?" The red headed girl said to Awaii.

Awaii looked confused, this girl wasn't standing away from her like all the other girls did, was she stupid? "I'm Awaii…" Awaii said, trying to understand why this girl was talking to her.

Red smiled at Awaii, "Wanna be friends?"

* * *

**-End of Chapter. Okay, I'm re-writing this story. Why? For 2 reasons, one being that I didn't like the way I wrote it the first time, and two because I put it in the wrong category last time. So hopefully I'll get more reviews this time. Anyways, my friend Red is gonna be helping me with this story. Also, I'm not gonna upload until I know people are reading this. So no reviews equals no new chapters. So get to reviewing.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Did you just ask me if I wanted to be your friend?" Awaii asked, now really confused. She was only asked once before this, and that didn't turn out pretty.

"Well yea….hard at hearing?" Red joked, a small smirk on her tan face.

"Look I don't even know you, and you **Defiantly** don't know me, so why do you want to be my friend?" Awaii asked, her hands on her hips, a slight scowl on her face.

"Because I can feel your pain, and you shouldn't have to deal with it on your own," Red replied.

'_My pain….how can she feel my pain? She doesn't even understand my pain…no one does,_' Awaii thought as she looked down.

"Hey! Did you guys hear me? I said we are about to head out," Shikamaru ordered. Awaii was still looking down, but slowly began walking, as they left the village. She didn't understand how someone she just met could understand how she felt…how much pain she was in.

As they all walked, Shikamaru told Kiba and Akamaru to take the front, Shikamaru after them, then Naruto and Red, and Awaii at the end.

'_It's better for her to be in the end, so she doesn't get in anyone's way,_' Naruto thought. Of course Awaii heard him think this, she sighed. She really hated being able to read minds sometimes. She blamed being able to do so on Orochimaru…if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here. The people of Kohona wouldn't hate her…hell they wouldn't even know her.

'_Why is she walking by herself? Why doesn't she want a friend? No, I can tell she wants a friend…but she's afraid…of getting hurt,_' Red thought as she looked back at Awaii.

"Hey Red….you should stay away from Awaii…she's not a good person," Naruto began to explain, " Awaii isn't from Kohona…she's from Sound."

Awaii could hear Naruto talking. She made a fist and grabbed for her dagger. In no time it was transformed into a katana with a blue gem on the handle, and what seemed like a snake wrapped around it. She ran up to Naruto and placed her blade tip on his neck. "Mind your damn business, or this blade of mine will be the **last** thing you see." She warned.

"Awaii, drop your weapon…**now**!" Shikamaru ordered, now standing behind her, placing his kunai up to her neck. "We are on this mission together, meaning you can't kill your comrades."

"Who ever said I was one of your comrades?…According to Naruto, I'm nothing but a Sound rat…right?" Awaii scoffed.

"This isn't the time to be fighting…" Kiba commented.

Awaii sighed then released her chakra from her katana, forcing it back to its original form. She then placed it back in her back pocket. Shikamaru then dropped his kunai, and Awaii walked back to the end of their formation line. Only this time Red followed her back. She wanted to find out what was really wrong with Awaii, and how was it she was from Sound…but living in Kohona.

* * *

"Hey Hissori, have you finally come to join the military?" A man with short black hair and wearing a blue uniform asked.

"You already know my answer Roy, I would rather wear a dress than become a dog of the military. I happen to like my freedom," the girl replied. This girl looked about 16 years old. She had white hair that was down about to her mid-back, blue eyes, and she wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Well if I get you a really short dress…then-"

Hissori punched Roy in the arm. "Not gonna happen….perv..."

"Hey I'm not a perv…I'm a major," Roy stated, placing his fist on his hips.

"So?" Hissori asked, raising an eye brow.

"So…you gotta do what I say…and NOT call me a perv." He nodded, as though agreeing with himself.

"Sorry Mustang, but I'm not one of your dogs that you have on your leash, meaning, I don't have to do what you say," Hissori explained, then walked out of the large military base.

"There you are…we've been looking for you Hissori." A boy with blonde hair in a braid and brown eyes shouted. Standing behind him was another boy, except this boy was taller than the one shouting, and his hair was shorter. Other than that, they looked a lot alike.

"What do you want Ed?" Hissori sighed.

"Well, Al wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid, like join the military," Ed explained.

Hissori yawned. "Don't worry little dude….I'm not gonna become a dog. Besides there is only use for one dog in the house at a time…and since we don't have a pet yet, I guess you'll have to do…right Ed?"

"See Al I told yo- WAIT!! Did you just…DON'T CALL ME TOO SHORT TO BE ABLE TO SEE OVER THE COUNTER AT THE STORE!!" Ed shouted, he was being held back by his younger-but taller-brother, Al. Ed hated being called short, But so many people called him short, most of them ended up getting their asses kicked. But a lot of them just laughed.

"Brother…she didn't say that, calm down," Al sighed.

Hissori laughed and walked past the two brothers, little did she know she was being watched. Actually all three of them were being watched…

* * *

"Is that her? The girl you need? The one who can make the stone?" A man asked.

The man had white hair, pulled back in a pony tail, and glasses on his face.

"Yesss, sshe'ss the girl. Now…get her…and bring her here" A man with pale skin, and black long hair hissed.

"Very well….Orochimaru-Sama." The white haired man disappeared in a ball of smoke.

* * *

"Awaii…why'd you threaten Naruto?" Red asked, trying to talk to her, but it wasn't working to well.

"He's right, you should leave me alone….I could end up killing you," Awaii replied.

'_So she doesn't want to hurt me…or anyone….I think..._' Red thought.

Awaii replied, '_That's not what I said…I said I could end up killing you. Now who's hard at hearing?_'

Red looked around, as though she was hearing things, then looked over at Awaii.

"Did you just?"

Awaii nodded. "Yeah…I did, now leave me alone." Awaii looked away from Red, but Red could tell she was still hurting. Red didn't want to leave her alone, she wanted to talk to her, she wanted to find more out about her. Why she was always walking alone…well from what Red could tell she was always alone. The only time she would talk was to tell the others that there was still no enemy, and that was only when she was asked…

"Alright, lets stop here….it would be too troublesome to keep going," Shikamaru suggested. They all nodded, and Shikamaru told everyone what they needed to do. Kiba and Akamaru were to get food, Red and Awaii to get fire wood, and Naruto and Shikamaru were to set up camp.

"Shikamaru, you sure its safe to send Red with Awaii?…You saw how she just attacked me…out of no were," Naruto complained.

"Naruto…you know that Lady Tsunade said, that we were not allowed to talk about her past…so you were just picking a fight," Shikamaru yawned, "Besides, don't you think Awaii would of killed her already if she wanted to? Red has been trying to talk to her, get it now…leave them alone…."

Naruto just kinda stood there. He didn't really understand what Shikamaru was trying to tell him. he just shrugged it off, and the two of them began to set up camp.

* * *

"Hey…umm Awaii?"

Awaii was picking up wood, trying to ignore Red, but it wasn't working out to well.

After a little while Awaii gave up on trying to ignore her, and looked up at her "What do you want?" She snapped.

" Well, why don't you want to be my friend?" Red asked…again.

" I already told you…if I were your friend, one of us would either end up hurt…or dead…and it wouldn't be me," Awaii declined once again, not wanting to have another friendship like her last one.

"That's not true, because you would of killed me earlier…so therefore your not the type to just kill someone…" Red reasoned, as she walked up to Awaii. '_Was she testing to see if I would of killed her, doesn't she understand?…I don't like to be around a lot of people…especially when they try to talk to me…_'

Awaii sighed. "Look, I didn't kill you because I didn't want to fight, and I don't know your ability, and you already saw mine…so the odds would be against me…"

"So that dagger thing is your ability, then…reading minds is your kekei genkai?" Red asked.

'_This girl doesn't get it.' _"Something like that…I guess..." Awaii replied.

"You know, I still think we should be friends…you seem like a nice person…besides attacking Naruto, but I think he was out of line."

'_I don't understand her, she saw me attack a teammate, and she thinks I was right…maybe I guess she wouldn't turn out like he did…maybe I could befriend her…_' "Red…if I became your friend…then what?…I mean everyone in Kohona would hate you, and you would be treated the same way I am…" Awaii said. She was trying to explain to Red that things wouldn't very good for her if she became her friend. But Red didn't care, she really wanted to be her friend.

"So…then you will be my friend? I mean, I really don't care what others think of me…and I really think you and I can be good friends. I can just tell…I'm able to see things like that," Red explained.

"You said earlier that you were able to see my pain…how did you know I was feeling pain?" Awaii asked.

Red was about to answer her question, when Kiba and Akamaru walked up to them. "Shikamaru told me to come and find you guys. he said that you were taking to long, and it was getting cold, besides…" Kiba looked at Awaii then blushed a little, and turned away, "you guys should head back.."

Red looked at Kiba, then at Awaii. Awaii looked as though she didn't see him blush, and Kiba well…he was blushing. '_Does he like her?…does she even know?_' Red thought.

'_he doesn't like me….don't worry Red, no guys like me. They all hate me and blame me for many things- never mind….something you don't need to know,'_ Awaii replied to Red, by thinking of course. Red looked confused. Why would they blame her for anything? What could she of done?

* * *

**-End of chapter, okay so what did you think? Heehee I hope Hissori likes her characters…anyways, will Awaii ever tell Red what happened to her in her past, and why does she blame Orochimaru for her mind reading…-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Excuse me…are you Hissori…Hissori Shiroi?" A man with white hair in a low pony tail, and wearing glasses asked.

Hissori stopped and turned facing the man, "And you are?"

"I'm a big fan of yours…I wanted to see if you would want to grab a bite to eat with me?"

Hissori laughed a little. "Sorry, but I don't date stalkers. Besides I'm not famous for anything, so you got the wrong person."

The man sighed, "What a pity, I wanted to avoid any fighting, but I guess it cant be helped." The man's hand began to glow a bluish-green color.

Hissoris' eyes widened. "How'd you-" She wasn't able to finish her question, she was too busy dodging his attacks. She didn't know exactly what his hand would do if it touched her, but she didn't want to find out any time soon. Quickly Hissori clapped her hands together, slammed them on the ground, and created a flash of blue light. She then pulled out a long pole with a blade at the end of if. "I don't know who you are, or how the hell you made your hand do that glowy-thing, but you made a big mistake picking me to be your next victim," Hissori warned.

"So…that's Alchemy," The man smiled, pushing his glasses up his face, "I wonder who's the better fighter, a Shinobi of Sound, or an average Alchemist?"

"Average?…did you just see what I did? How's that- wait…shinobi?" The man disappeared then reappeared behind Hissori, forcing her to do a front flip away from him.

In mid-flip, Hissori swung her blade at the man cutting him in the stomach. He began to bleed, and he quickly grabbed for his wound. "Heh, I guess…" Hissori was then stunned by how quickly the man's cut was healing, just by him touching it with his glowing hand.

"Now that wasn't very nice," He sighed.

"Now your **really** pissing me off!" Hissori shouted. She clapped her hands together again, slamming them on the ground. This time creating a cage around the man trapping him….or so she thought. Hissori walked towards the caged man. "Now tell me exactly who you are…and **how** you know me."

The man smiled. "When the time comes you will know the answer to those very questions. But until then, it was very nice seeing you…Hissori Shiroi." He made a hand sign, then a big cloud of smoke appeared. As the smoke began to vanish, Hissori saw that the cage she transmuted was empty. The man was gone, there was no sign of him even being there.

'_Who was that guy? How did he know me? What did he want with me? And how the HELL did he heal his wound so damn fast?!'_

* * *

It was late at night, and everyone at the camp area was sleeping, well almost everyone.

Awaii was sitting up in a tree, staring at her locket. She opened it and looked at the picture inside. The picture was of a woman who had short blonde hair and brown eyes, a man with long black hair and pale skin, and a young girl about 3 years old with long blonde hair and brown eyes. The woman and the girl were smiling, but the man had a deadly look in his eyes. Awaii hated that man. He was the reason she was hated by everyone, the reason her mother was gone, and the reason she was alive. Awaii sighed, then leaned back and closed her eyes. She was a little tired and knew that the others would be waking soon. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she heard some kind of movement down below her. She quickly sat up, reaching for her dagger, she dropped her locket.

"Shit!" He jumped down from the tree and went to grab for her locket, but another set of hands grabbed it before she was able to get it.

"Is this you?" Red asked, looking at the picture.

Awaii grabbed the locket out of her hand. "You shouldn't look at other people's stuff without their permission, it could get you killed..."

"Was that your mom and dad?" She asked, "Is-is your father Orochimaru?"

Awaiis body tensed up, and she made a fist. She didn't like to refer to _him_ as her father, not after what _he_ did.

"That man doesn't deserve the title of _father,_ so…no he's not," Awaii declared.

"You know…you can talk to me. I know we just became friends, but….I don't think you should have to deal with that kind of pain alone…"Red said. She placed her hand on Awaii's shoulder in a friendly way.

But Awaii just moved away from Red, looked away, then jumped back up into the tree. "Just mind your own business, and get some rest. The others will be waking soon," Awaii suggested. She put the locket back around her neck and closed her eyes

"Why wont you talk? Are you afraid?…Afraid of opening up? If so…why?"

Awaii opened her eyes and looked down at Red.

Red seemed like she really wanted to know more about Awaii. "Maybe your right…I am afraid…and I don't want to open to others. But why should I open to someone who is just going to end up hating me, just like everyone else?!" Awaii shouted.

Red then jumped up into the tree Awaii was in and sat down across from her. " I'm not like other people. I wont end up hating you, what ever happened was in the past…besides its not like you chose him to be your dad….it just happened."

"If he was a _dad,_ then why'd he do the things he did…huh? Why'd he do so many experiments on his own daughter, that she couldn't sleep at night? That she began hearing other's thoughts? That she killed her own mother? Is that what you call a _dad?_.." Awaii questioned, becoming sad, upset and many other hurt feelings.

"He did that to you? But…why?" Red asked.

"Why?….I asked him that once, and you know what he told me?!…" Awaii shouted, tears building up in her eyes, " he said… it was because I wasn't good enough for him…that he was ashamed to call me his daughter….that he wished I would of just died…."

Awaii didn't know why she was telling Red all this stuff. She didn't even know the girl, and here she was spilling her heart out to her, telling her things that she **never** told anyone…

* * *

Hissori ran home, to tell Al and Ed what had happened to her. About the man who called himself a shinobi.

"ED! AL!" She shouted as she opened the door to their house.

Al was sitting at the table eating some rice, and Ed was on the couch, already asleep.

"What's wrong Hissori? Something happen?" Al asked her.

Hissori closed the front door, walked over to the table, and sat down across from Al. She nodded her head. "Some man attacked me today…he said he was a 'shinobi' …whatever that is…he knew my name, and when he was cut, he was able to heal it just by touching it, without the use of Alchemy…or the stone," Hissori explained, almost in a shouting tone.

Ed woke up after hearing Hissori say someone attacked her. "Wait….you said someone attacked you?…But how? Did ya let them?…'Cause you aren't the type of girl to just get attacked…." Ed questioned, as he got up and sat down beside Al at the table.

"Yes Ed…I allowed this man to attack me," Hissori said sarcastically, "No dumb ass, he just attacked me…well it was more like he asked me to grab something to eat with him….I told him no…and then that's when he attacked me."

"So…you turned him down, and that's when he attacked you…he sounds like a stalker," Ed sighed as he stood up and went to grab some ramen.

"That's what I thought…until he was able to move faster than any normal person…and he called himself a 'shinobi,'" Hissori explained, "also his hand was glowing a bluish-green color."

Ed and Al looked at Hissori, confused, then at each other. "Umm…Hissori you sure you didn't hit your head?" Al questioned.

"I didn't hit my head **damnit!** Why wont you two believe me? It's not like I've lied to you guys before."

Ed raised his eyebrow at Hissori. "Alright…but you gotta admit that one was funny…but I'm not lying this time."

"Alright," Ed sighed, "Show us this 'glowing man'."

"I cant…he got away," Hissori mumbled crossing her arms and turning away from the brothers.

"You let him get away?!" Ed shouted.

"Once again Ed…I didn't let him get away, he disappeared in a ball of smoke," She explained, now sounding irritated.

"Maybe she did hit her head, big brother."

Hissori glared at Al then got up out of her chair and stomped off into her room.

'_Stupid Ed and Al, I didn't hit my head, I know what I saw….right?'_

* * *

"Awaii….I'm sorry he did all those things to you, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone…and try to avoid all people," Red said softly.

Awaii turned her head away from Red. "I don't mind being alone…being with others will only hold me back…and will allow me to get hurt…or even others get hurt."

Red looked at Awaii. She could tell Awaii didn't want to be alone, that she was lying when she said that, but she wasn't lying when she said that others would get hurt. Red knew that Awaii didn't want others to get hurt. Awaii wasn't really a bad person, but she had been told that all her life, so that was what she was going to believe. "Awaii?…." Red called, there was no answer. Red looked over at her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. Red decided right then that she would stay with Awaii, become her friend, and make sure no one ever hurts her again.

* * *

**-End of chapter, okay, so you learned a little about Awaii…oh and saw Hissori in action…kinda…well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter they are gonna arrive at central…cause I don't want to drag this out like I did my other story….so until next time-**


End file.
